Boa noite
by Scila
Summary: Algumas drabbles sobre Draco e Gina, inspiradas em frases. Projeto Goodnight, Bad Morning do fórum 6V. NEW! Projeto agora na versão 4.0!
1. Solidão

_"Odeio quem me rouba a solidão sem verdadeiramente me oferecer companhia"_ (Nietzsche)

* * *

**Solidão**

**

* * *

  
**

Ele estava ao seu lado sem convite, nem permissão. Por algum motivo, toda vez que ficava sozinha, lá estava Draco Malfoy encontrando um modo de se aproximar, furtivo como um gato e perigoso como uma cobra.

Gina o odiava. Ele era a prova de tudo que havia de errado em sua vida. Uma sombra sorrateira que a seguia, esperando o momento mais oportuno para atacar, quando o cansaço e tristeza eram demais para Gina suportar, quando estava em seu momento mais frágil e vulnerável.

Ele tinha plena consciência do que a afligia. Sabia o que ela escondia. As noites solitárias, bebericando algo sem álcool e lutando contra o desejo de trocar por algo bem mais forte. As festas com sorrisos falsos e filhos cada vez mais distantes. Não havia brigas, escândalos ou corações partidos, apenas uma crescente solidão melancólica como uma manhã chuvosa de domingo.

Quem deveria roubar-lhe dos momentos solitários era seu marido, não aquele homem falso e suas promessas baratas, as quais Gina sabia que não eram verdadeiras. A companhia de Draco Malfoy era vazia.

E, no entanto, nunca o expulsava ou empurrava para longe. Talvez fosse o desespero que sentia a cada toque e beijo. Quem sabe ele também a odiava por ser igualmente vazia.

Concluiu finalmente que os dois se mereciam, meros espectros incapazes de oferecer conforto real um para o outro.


	2. Mentiras

**Mentiras**

**

* * *

  
**

_"É difícil acreditar que uma pessoa esteja dizendo a verdade quando se sabe que você mentiria se estivesse no lugar dela."_ (Oscar Wilde)

* * *

Ela podia jurar de pés juntos, prometer o céu e a terra, que ele não ia acreditar. Papai Noel e o Coelho da Páscoa poderiam aparecer naquele exato momento e testemunhar por ela, que Draco continuaria certo que Gina estava mentindo.

Pois ele estava mentindo também.

Era como aquela relação tóxica funcionava, navegando entre mentiras, omissões e negações. Ambos fingiam que não fazia diferença, que a inveja e os ciúmes não eram sinais do quanto se importavam. Que palavras não feriam.

- Eu não estou apaixonada por você.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você.

- Eu não amo mais Harry.

- Eu ainda quero Astoria.

Mentiras, mentiras. E ambos sabiam. O jogo continuava e a cada dia ambos perdiam um pouco mais a noção do que estava acontecendo. Do que deviam falar ou fazer, da necessidade distinguir mentira da verdade.

Pois a única verdade certa era que nunca falariam a verdade.


	3. O Realista

**O Realista**

**

* * *

**

_"A suprema felicidade da vida é a convicção de ser amado por aquilo que você é; ou, mais corretamente, de ser amado apesar daquilo que você é." (Victor Hugo)

* * *

_

Ela não conhecia o pior dele. Não estava lá nos momentos de humilhação, de traição e terror. Podia sorrir agora e prometer que nunca iria embora, mas Draco viva em constante medo de que um dia ela percebesse quem ele realmente era: covarde, fraco e ambicioso. Palavras doces, momentos felizes e promessas de eternidade pouco faziam frente à realidade de quem eles eram.

Não havia escapatória, o fato era inegável: ela era Weasley e ele, Malfoy. Que chances tinham?

Alguém mais romântico revelaria todos seus segredos para ela, contando os detalhes mais embaraçosos ou cruéis, com a total confiança e otimismo que conseguiriam superar todos os obstáculos. Mas Draco não era romântico nem otimista. Ele era um Malfoy com uma herança confiscada, tópico de colunas sociais e escândalos. O máximo que conseguia forjar era um sorriso de falsa tranqüilidade.

E durante noites em claro se pegava imaginando se ela também tinha suas dúvidas e medos. O quanto conhecia Gina Weasley? Sabia seus desejos mais secretos, seus momentos mais particulares, hábitos duvidosos ou preconceitos bem escondidos?

Não, porque no fundo ela também estava apavorada.

Queria afirmar com convicção que um dia amaria e seria amado por completo, todas os segredos esquecidos, mas sempre foi um realista.


	4. Sem desculpas

**Sem desculpas

* * *

**

_"Beijos não são contratos e presentes não são promessas." (William Shakespeare)_

_

* * *

  
_

Ele nunca se desculpava em voz alta, havia algo intrínseco em sua personalidade que o impedia de agir como um ser humano normal e abrir a boca para pedir perdão. Como se sofresse uma doença crônica que o obrigava não admitir erros para outra pessoa.

Demorou para ela aceitar esse hábito destrutivo e até hoje não sabia se era uma boa idéia conviver com alguém beirando a um sociopata. Apesar de que podia admitir que havia algumas vantagens.

Enquanto a palavra "desculpe" era inexistente em seu vocabulário, "compensar" definitivamente era sua favorita.

Após mais uma briga, em que ele estava errado obviamente, Draco voltava silencioso, mas segurando um buquê na mão esquerda e um presente na direita. Aproximava-se devagar, como um gato que testa os limites de seu território, e ao vê-la impassível lhe entregava as ofertas de paz, com um sorriso inocente.

Era o jeito dele se desculpar e Gina aceitava um beijo para selar suas pazes. O tempo passava e eventualmente o ritual se repetiria.

A cada vez, Gina tornava-se mais e mais hesitante em perdoá-lo e ele trazia presentes cada vez mais caros. Pórem, chega uma hora em que flores e beijos não são suficientes.

A questão era: quem iria mudar primeiro?

Ela e suas expectativas? Ou ele e seu orgulho?

Ganhou quem apostou em nenhum dos dois.


	5. A Inocente

**A Inocente**

**

* * *

**_"Beijos não são contratos e presentes não são promessas." (William Shakespeare)_

_

* * *

_

Ela não passava de uma tola inocente.

"Acreditar em Draco Malfoy só pode terminar em lágrimas" lhe disseram.

Mas como sempre Gina deixou se levar pelo romantismo. O sonho clichê de viver algo épico, que por mais difícil que fosse, valesse a pena no final. Já estava bem grandinha para saber que tentar mudar alguém é uma tarefa para tolos.

E, no entanto, lá estava: chorando por uma causa perdida. Quando ia aprender que palavras só são palavras e não se tornam verdade apenas sendo repetidas?

Eternidade, para sempre, eu prometo... Não tem significado algum.

Ações, gestos e decisões sempre vão revelar a farsa de palavras bonitas e romance barato. Flores murcham, fotos podem ser rasgadas e beijos são esquecidos.

Mas quando mentiras são reveladas, a traição e dúvida ficam para sempre.

Prometeu a si mesmo que era a última vez que acreditaria nele. Gina Weasley não faria papel de idiota duas vezes e que Draco Malfoy levasse seus beijos e presentes vazios para bem longe!


	6. Amigos Inimigos

**Amigos Inimigos**

**

* * *

  
**

_"O caráter de um homem é formado pelas pessoas que escolheu para conviver". (Freud)_

_

* * *

  
_

Gina não sabia o que esperar de Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini e Theodore Nott. Já não eram mais crianças determinadas a odiar alguém apenas pelas cores do uniforme que vestiam, então estava preparada para dar uma chance àqueles os quais Draco chamava de "amigos". Ele a deixou sozinha com eles e Gina agiu como uma perfeita dama.

Mas a tentativa de convivência foi em vão.

Pansy a analisou dos pés a cabeça e não dirigiu-lhe a palavra, dando as costas para ela na primeira oportunidade.

Zabini fez um elogio sobre a aparência dela, mas Gina não soube se era sarcasmo ou sinceridade.

Nott agradeceu a visita da forma mais fria possível.

Silêncio tomou conta.

Gina saiu da sala e usando como desculpa a busca por taças para fazer um brinde. Então escondeu-se atrás da parede e ouviu enquanto os três davam risadas e falavam mal de suas roupas, educação e até mesmo cheiro. Além de apostarem na duração do romance.

Determinada, voltou para a sala com as quatro taças, os aturou por mais uma hora.

No dia seguinte, deu um ultimato para Draco:

"Eu ou eles". Sua mãe já lhe dizia "Diga-me com quem andas, que direi quem és".


	7. Tratado de União de Bens

**Tratado de União de Bens**

**

* * *

  
**

_"É uma verdade universalmente aceita que um homem solteiro, dotado de uma certa fortuna, precisa de uma esposa" (Jane Austen)_

_

* * *

  
_

Eles se encontraram em uma das várias festas Pós-guerra e em uma tentativa de aparentar sociável ele começou uma conversa. Descobriram que tinham muito em comum.

Entre as características similares estava o tamanho do cofre em Gringotes.

Ela era bonita, agradável e uma família boa, ele argumentou. Não havia motivos para não seguir em frente com a união, certo?

Talvez Draco esperasse algo dela. Um escândalo, um apelo ou mesmo um simples "espere", mas Gina não lhe deu nada além de silêncio.

Era hora de terminar aquilo. Quanto mais tempo ele poderia continuar solteiro sem os pais e amigos questionando? Draco Malfoy precisava de uma esposa e Astoria era a mulher perfeita para o trabalho.


	8. O Último Natal

**O último Natal**

**

* * *

  
**

_"Daqui a vinte anos, você estará mais desapontado com as coisas que você deixou de fazer do que pelos erros que cometeu"_

_

* * *

  
_

Ele mexeu os dedos com dificuldade, deixando o calor da lareira esquentar as articulações cansadas. Arrastou a cadeira devagar para mais perto do fogo, o som da madeira marcando o chão ecoando pelo salão.  
Apenas com as labaredas lhe fazendo companhia, Draco Malfoy esperou.  
A vida inteira ele esperou.  
Esperou que ela entrasse pela aquela mesma porta com pacotes nas duas mãos, vermelha nas bochechas com o frio do Beco Diagonal, flocos de neve adornando seus cabelos ruivos. Esperou que ela o obrigasse a montar uma árvore, batendo o pé para que ele enfeitasse seus galhos ricamente. Esperou que ela pedisse que ele a levantasse para o alto, de modo que pudesse colocar a estrela no topo.  
Esperou a troca de presentes, o sorriso e os olhos castanhos dela brilhando ao ganhar exatamente o que queria.  
Aquele seria o último Natal que Draco Malfoy esperaria.  
Seus cabelos já não eram mais loiros, mas brancos como a neve que caia lá fora, pelo menos aqueles que lhe restavam. A pele antes branca estava manchada e enrugada. Olhos praticamente fechados e mais cegos do que nunca.  
Ele estava cansado de esperar.  
Esperar que ela o perdoasse. Esperar que ela voltasse. Esperar que ela o amasse.


	9. Sorte

**Sorte**

* * *

_A sorte, para chegar até mim tem de passar pelas condições que o meu caráter lhe impõe_

_

* * *

  
_

_Draco_  
Não tive a sorte de conhecer você antes de Potter. Nem de reconhecer quem você era e o que você queria.  
Se tivesse, juro que deixaria meus preconceitos de lado e teria pegado sua mão, deixando para trás tudo que não precisássemos.

_Gina_  
Queria ter tido a sorte de te encontrar num bom dia. Em um dia qualquer, mas que fosse bom, para passar por cima do óbvio e enxergar quem você era.  
Se tivesse, tenho certeza que eu teria tido a coragem de oferecer minha mão, para tentarmos algo novo.

_Draco e Gina_  
Mas, com sorte, você nunca vai saber que eu pensei assim.


	10. Merry Go Around

**Merry Go Around**

**

* * *

  
**

_Theresa falls up the stairs, Theresa falls down the stairs._ - LOST

* * *

Gina, você subiu as escadas. Gina, você caiu das escadas. E girava e girava.

_Vire as costas, abra os olhos e corra. Suba, suba e suba de novo. Fuja, fuja e fuja outra vez._

Gina, você subiu as escadas. Gina, você caiu das escadas. E girava e girava.

_Sem olhar para trás. Não olhe para trás. Vá para longe, para bem longe._

Gina, você subiu as escadas, mas, Gina, você caiu. O seu corpo girou e girou.

_E ele só pôde olhar. E olhar. E olhar..._

Gina, você veio salvá-lo. Gina, você acreditou nele. E ria e ria.

_Você não pára de girar. Para ele você nunca vai parar de girar. _

Gina, você nunca soube. Gina, você nunca desconfiou. Mas ele te amava e amava.

_Você tem que parar. Mas ele não deixa. Ele não quer. _

Gina, é ele subindo as escadas, todo dia. É ele caindo sempre. E girando e girando.

_Mas eventualmente o corpo cai no chão, o braço virado para o lado errado, pescoço distorcido e o olhar vazio._

E o mundo dele pára.


	11. Imaginarium

**Imaginarium**

* * *

_"Eu quis que você fosse real". (Como eu vejo, por Amanda Dumbledore)_

_

* * *

_

Quando você é criança imagina dezenas de coisas incríveis que vão acontecer em seu futuro. Imagina porque é isso que criança faz: inventa histórias, planta bananeira e acha que tudo vai dar certo no final.

Bem, eis a verdade: crianças são burras e irrealistas. E nada do que foi imaginado se realiza. Simples assim.

Uma hora você cresce e percebe que a maior parte da sua vida vai ser cheia de decepções. Mas, sabe, eu descobri um segredo bem útil para evitar suicídios precoces.

Seja realista (pessimista). Vista frieza como uma capa protetora. Não sonhe, não deseje, não procure. Decepção implica expectativa de algo. Tire a expectativa e você vence a decepção.

Por isso, eu, Draco Malfoy, não quero que você realmente me ame. Não. Não quero que esteja comigo não para fazer ciúmes ou para me usar. Não tenho absolutamente nenhum desejo relacionado a "isso" - seja lá o que isso for.

Não tenho ilusões, nem vontades secretas de te pedir em casamento. Jamais. Não tenho curiosidade em saber o quanto você me ama (e se me ama?). Não quero saber sua cor favorita ou quantos filhos você quer ter.

Porque tudo isso (seja lá o que isso for) não passa de imaginação infantil, história inventada. Nada disso é real.

(Mesmo eu querendo que fosse).


	12. Answers you'll never get

**Answers you'll never get**

**

* * *

**

_"A resposta de todas aquelas dúvidas inevitáveis. A resposta das causas de todos os seus problemas". Versos Íntimos (Lady Murder)_

_

* * *

_

Nem todas as perguntas tem resposta. Desculpe, mas não tem. Por exemplo: Por que alguém se apaixona?

Os céticos dizem: reprodução da espécie, hormônios, química do corpo!

Os românticos insistem: destino, almas gêmeas!

Eu digo: ninguém sabe de verdade.

Ninguém tem a resposta para uma garota ruiva apaixonada por um garoto loiro. Uma garota que não quer amar e um garoto que não quer corresponder.

Ninguém sabe o motivo porque algumas pessoas se apaixonam por pessoas completamente erradas para elas. Ou a razão de alguém insistir em continuar o erro.

Então quando me perguntam: por que você ama esse sonserino ridículo? Eu não _quero _e nem _preciso _responder. (Eu não _sei_ o que responder.)

Não me olhem desse jeito. Não me julguem. Porque nem todas as perguntas têm respostas.

E não te interessa de qualquer jeito!


	13. Por trás

**Por trás**

**

* * *

**

_"Porque queria entender. (...), que tipo de homem se escondia por trás daquela máscara que a encarava" Just a moment (Agatha Riddle)_

_

* * *

_**Palavra-tema: **Traição

**Bônus:** Fic do GNBM

* * *

Encontrou-o em uma noite em claro, encarando o espelho do banheiro, olhos arregalados. Ele estava suando frio e sua face possuía uma cor assustadoramente pálida.

- Mais um sonho? – sussurrou como se quebrar o silêncio fosse um pecado.

Ele assentiu, observando-a pelo reflexo. Com cuidado, Ginny passou suas mãos na cintura dele, apoiando seu queixo no em seu pescoço. Sabia que seria pouco consolo perto do que ele enfrentava toda noite.

Voldemort não queria deixar Draco descansar. Queria o perseguir, o aterrorizar por ter traído os Comensais da Morte.

- O que posso fazer? – perguntou, querendo ajudá-lo de qualquer forma que fosse possível.

A respiração dele, que anteriormente estava irregular, se estabilizou. Antes de respondê-la, fechou os olhos e buscou se acalmar.

- Já passou – foi à única coisa que disse se libertando das mãos dela e voltando para o quarto.

Decepcionada, o seguiu, seus pés descalços sentindo o frio do mármore do banheiro e o macio do carpete do quarto. Estavam em completa escuridão, apenas as luzes do outro cômodo como guia. Agora ele sentava no canto da cama, contemplando o nada. Juntou-se a ele, nervosa com o silêncio que os enclausurava. Hesitantemente, pegou a mão dele na sua, segurando com força. Draco virou o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram, delicadamente passou a mão nos cabelos loiros, colocando sua franja para trás e sorrindo.

- Com o tempo, os pesadelos vão sumir. Quando a Ordem...

- Eu sei.

- Draco...

- Eu sei.

A secura em seu tom a preocupou mais que qualquer coisa. Largou a mão dele.

- Você me odeia? – finalmente perguntou quase certa da resposta.

Silêncio. Ela engoliu seco, decidindo que mesmo sem saber a verdade, precisava desabafar. Mas só conseguiu continuar quando abaixou os olhos, para não encará-lo.

- Porque eu sei que você tomou a decisão por minha causa. Sei que te pressionei para escolher um lado... Então, se você me odeia, eu vou entender. Só precisa me dizer e...

Sentiu as mãos dele pegarem seu rosto gentilmente, o beijo teve gosto de sal e lágrimas, não sabia se dela ou dele.

- Esqueça isso. Vamos dormir.

Ginny sorriu, um meio sorriso incerto, incompleto.

Na manhã seguinte, ele tinha desaparecido.

Meses depois, o encontrou novamente. A máscara estava de volta em seu rosto, escondendo os olhos cinza pelos quais ela tinha se apaixonado. Com a varinha dele contra seu pescoço Ginny o questionou por uma última vez:

- Você me odeia?

- Não. Nunca.

- Então, por quê?

- Porque _eu_ me odeio.

Fechou os olhos.

A pior traição é trair a si próprio.


	14. Draco e Gina by Jane Austen

_"É uma verdade universalmente aceita que um homem solteiro, dotado de uma certa fortuna, precisa de uma esposa."_

* * *

**Draco e Gina by Jane Austen**

É universalmente aceito que um homem com dinheiro está a procura de uma esposa...

Ou seria ao contrário? Uma mulher sem dinheiro procura um marido? Eu já não tenho tanta certeza.

De qualquer forma, o mundo mudou desde que eu escrevi meu último livro. E, ao mesmo tempo, não mudou tanto assim.

Felizmente agora mulheres não precisam depender mais financeiramente de um homem, seja ele: pai, irmão, primo distante ou marido. Isso definitivamente é uma evolução. Porém, em essência os problemas do coração continuam os mesmos.

Veja o caso de Draco e Gina. Eles me lembram de outro casal, passando pelos mesmos problemas, mas em épocas diferentes. Sim, muito mudou, mas como Darcy e Elizabeth, o problema desses dois não é apenas financeiro ou preconceitos_._

Gina, como Elizabeth, cresceu cínica daqueles mais abastados e de como eles se enxergam superiores ao restante das pessoas. Como minha heroina, ela sempre quis um amor sem segundas intenções ou pretensões, algo quase puro - se não fosse seu próprio cinismo a chamando de tola. No fundo, elas queriam encontrar alguém só delas, e não dividir com 7 irmãos (ou 4 irmãs).

Draco, como Darcy, cresceu se julgando melhor do que os outros simplesmente pelo fato que possuem mais dinheiro (e, portanto, melhor "calibre"), não se deixando confiar em ninguém com facilidade. Verdade que, enquanto Darcy consegue ser cortês, se não frio, com aqueles que ele julga serem pessoas inferiores, Draco, um anti-heroi, não se preocupa com essas pequenas gentilezas. De qualquer forma, no fundo, ambos estão atrás da mesma coisa: alguém que os aceite, porque eles próprios não conseguem.

O dinheiro e preconceito parecemas grandes barreiras para um relacionamento, mas a verdade é outra. Os piores inimigos sempre serão nós mesmos. Mas é isso que torna histórias tão interessantes e o que me teria feito rica, se eu não tivesse escrito meus livros nos anos 1800 ao invés dos anos 2000. Mas tudo bem, pelo menos ser vampira tem suas vantagens.

SIM ISSO FOI HORRIVEL EU SEI. IM SO SORRY.


	15. Frankly my dear

**Frankly my dear**

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

Estou limpando os dedos de chocolate, lambendo cada um para aproveitar o máximo meu presente de Páscoa. Claro que faço isso porque tenho certeza que ninguém está por perto para notar minha gula.

- Dificil encontrar uma cena tão adorável quanto essa. Realmente, preciso tirar uma foto.

Assustada eu deixo cair as barras de chocolate ainda fechadas do meu colo no chão. Ainda com um dedo na boca, viro para encontrar Draco, rindo da minha cara.

- Vou tirar a foto e mandar para todo mundo de cartão de Natal.

- Não se atreva! - respondo, rapidamente limpando minhas mãos no primeiro guardanapo que encontro.

Draco se senta ao meu lado, pegando uma das barras caidas e abrindo, oferecendo para mim.

- Você não liga que eu roubei todos os doces? - eu pergunto, resistindo a tentação do pedaço a minha frente.

Ele balança a cabeça em negativa.

- Ou que eu vou ficar gorda ou cheia de espinhas de tanto chocolate?

A risada enche meus ouvidos de tranquilidade.

- Honestamente, minha cara, eu não dou a mínima. - e para provar ele me beija.

E eu lembro da razão pela qual eu me apaixonei por Draco Malfoy.


End file.
